Maldaddon Garanz
Origins Born on Garadia to unknown parents, he grew up in an orphanage on the planet. At a very early age he demonstrated prowess with the Thought Element and was almost immediately feared by his peers. Due to the nature of the Element, it was assumed he would be his own end but surprisingly this was not the case. He was almost immediately scouted into the Galactic Federation of Elements as a soldier though he rose through the ranks swiftly. At the early age of fifteen he joined the ranks of Masamune Academy and once more, quickly rose through their ranks. His skill with Thought allowed him to easily excel in every aspect the school had to offer, surpassing the other students in merely a year, and then surpassing the teachers one more year after that. At the age of eighteen he was appointed a member of MURAMASA becoming the youngest person ever to achieve standing in their ranks as well as the youngest person ever to be capable of entering their True Form. As part of his inauguration into their agency, he was allowed to choose an opponent and face them in combat and in being arrogant, he chose Almia Faytel. This fight brought a defeat in the likes he had never known before as she was able to not only see past all of his techniques but also defeat him without ever even moving from her original spot. In defeat, this brought a slight infatuation for the Empress out of him. The two became closer as he worked directly for her in MURAMASA’s employ, but his feelings became more and more one sided. This grew worse with the arrival of Vaulkner Edaume who eventually became Almia’s lover and then husband in secret. Honored to be one of very few that knew about their relationship and Almia’s small bit of happiness, he was crushed to see it be someone other than him. Falling to depression, his performance as an operative began to slip until the events of the Worldslayer began to take fold. Invigorated by a newfound purpose to bring an end to such a destructive enemy, Maldaddon assisted in the fight for supression and was a major piece on the board in stopping Thanaduos’ movements and sealing away that part of Tsukidayo. His memory seal was precise enough that he could lock away multiple memories from multiple people at a time and he volunteered to impound Tsukidayo into memory exile, since a death penalty was truly unfitting for the man as Tsukidayo was a war hero and could not help the part of him that was Thanaduos. In truth, he had a secret motive for this. Almia had confessed to him that in light of Vaulkner’s disappearance and with the Federation warring within, she could no longer keep it together and wished to leave it all. He offered to make this happen with a carefully executed plan. Almia would use her mastery over Life to alter her appearance and look as though she were Maldaddon’s daughter and then in turn, he would alter her memories to make her truly believe that she was indeed his child. As the role of memory exile also meant he too, would live in exile, he was allowed his choice of location and that he could bring family with him should they wish to go. He played up the role of a doting father well and with his choice of where, it was only fitting that his birthplace be the location. Those partaking in the memory exile were moved to Garadia and a ruse was setup for Tsukidayo to be a teacher at an academy. School of the Elements At this time, Maldaddon had kept a tight reign over all partaking in the memory exile but he was unaware that the terrorist group Neo Onz had made its move to try and re-awaken the Worldslayer so that their leader Michael Grados could use his absorption ability and take Thanaduos’ power for his own. Their passive interference caused him to lose control on the Federation soldiers sent to assist him, causing them to go rogue as their memories conflicted. Felicity and Vincent began to assault the school in a delusion of believing it to a be a site designed to recreate more Worldslayers under Thanaduos’ tutelage. In deperation to try and reign back in the two after their devastation at the school, he lost control over Almia and much to his dismay, he was never able to get control established again with her slipping more and more over time. About this time, he was found by Neo Onz and his group did battle against them, with Felicity and Vincent dying to allow him time to escape. As he had to continuously maintain the memory seal, his power was reduced to such extremes that he was barely capable of fending them off and he was forced to flee. Unfortunately for him, he ran into The Sage at this point who was accompanied by Kimiko Asokana. Already weakened, he was no match for them and his memory seal broke. Upon breaking, Tsukidayo was immediately released along with everyone else though he assumed his Worldslayer persona immediately and called forth Dragnipur to his side before commencing the Worldslay. As this was going on, Maldaddon and Almia helped teach The Sage how to perform the ultimate Elemental technique, the All Heaven’s Prism which is done by combining all twelve Elements into a prism and firing it forward. When Thanaduos returned, Maldaddon contributed to the prism with his Thought Element and ultimately they prevailed over Thanaduos though he was now completely drained of power from this and shortly after died of Elemental exhaustion. Powers Maldaddon is considered one of the most powerful Thought Elementalists to have ever been. Wielding though at extreme precision, he is able to directly inject memory fragments into a person’s timeline and alter it in just subtle ways. Doing so, he was able easily force an opponent to ‘miss’ him in combat repeatedly by forgetting where he was standing. To onlookers, it would seem as though his opponent was just swinging wildly around him. His fame comes mostly from his memory sealing technique which he can place on a massive level and seemingly with little restrictions, easily locking down the entire Worldslayer persona of Thanaduos in addition to countless other powerful figures simultaneously. The real display of power that Maldaddon can showcase is his True Form in which he assumes the image of an ethereal phoenix. In this state, he is practically nothing more than a manifestation of pure will in this state, capable of passing through solid matter and performing Thought techniques without the usual requirement needing to physically touch his target though it can be assumed in this state he is merely stretching his soul outward in a direction thus providing a ‘ranged’ effect for his Thought Element.